


Bunnies, Vampires, and the Superheoes

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir's kids have some surprise costume choices for Halloween. Nasir has one of his own. But what he doesn't know is that Agron will top them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies, Vampires, and the Superheoes

Given all the strange requests that Agron and Duro had for their Halloween costumes when they were young, Agron should have anticipated that his son’s would be equally unusual. Six years old and he and Nasir thought it was cute initially when Rashad said he wanted to be a bunny. That was easy enough. There’d be some standard costume they could buy and make sure he’d fit. Easy.

Then Rashad clarified he wanted to be a killer bunny. With blood. And fangs.

After consultation with each other, Spartacus, Naevia, Crixus, and generally anyone they were close to about what the hell was considered appropriate for six year olds’ imaginations, Agron and Nasir essentially shrugged and went with it.

Unfortunately, Rashad hadn’t given them advanced notice on all of this. So the week before Halloween, instead of passing out after they got their son and daughter settled, Agron sat beside Nasir in bed. Craning his neck (and idly rubbing Nasir’s for good measure), he looked at his husband’s laptop while they scrolled through google.

“Bunnicula?” he asked when Nasir stopped for a moment.

“Vampire rabbit that drinks vegetables,” Nasir said.

Agron considered it. “Carrot juice blood?”

“Carrot juice blood,” Nasir agreed.

“Problem solved.” Agron shifted to brush Nasir’s hair back. “Very resourceful, little m--”

“Don’t.”

Agron laughed and kissed his forehead. Then he kissed his cheek while Nasir closed his laptop.

Tempting as it was to take Nasir’s bearded jaw and tilt it back so Agron could bite his neck, he instead leaned back against the mattress. “Any ideas for what Dania should go as?”

“Yes. I’ll have to shave the beard but I’ve wanted to do that anyway.”

“You look great either way,” Agron assured him. More than just words, his gaze confirmed it as it lingered on Nasir’s ass when he got up to put the laptop away. And it was still on him when Nasir turned back.

His husband laughed. “As do you.” 

“So what is it?”

A smirk remained firmly planted on Nasir’s face as he walked back. “I’ll tell you later.”

 

Later came but Agron didn’t hear a word about Dania’s costume until Nasir came back one day with a yellow jacket and pink sunglasses. It took little more than a glance at the size of them to determine who they were for.

Agron’s eyes flitted back to Nasir. “What’s that?”

Nasir looked at him briefly in response. Soon after, he squinted at the stained rabbit costume that lay across Agron’s similarly stained jeans. Agron didn't wait for the unvoiced question.

“I’m working on Bunnicula.” Agron pushed aside the costume.

“With actual orange juice?”

“I thought it’d show up fine!”

The now faint orange juice dripping across both Bunnicula’s furry skin and his own clothes stood as proof that he was wrong. But Nasir had the decency to restrict himself to a smile and a shake of his head.

Unfortunately for him, Agron could read him too well. “You fix it then.” He began to stand before realizing he was still leaking orange juice. Groaning, he beckoned Nasir closer with his hand. “What’s that?” he repeated.

“It’s for Dania.”

Given Nasir’s coy smile, Agron needed to resort to a clearer communication style: more repetition. “I can tell. What is it?”

“You don’t recognize it?”

Agron tilted his head to give the yellow jacket another appraisal. “...April O’Neil?”

Nasir laughed as he moved to sit beside Agron. Careful not to set the jacket on Agron, he tossed the tiny sunglasses at him. “Jubilee.”

Agron’s brow furrowed. He turned over the sunglasses in his hand. “Jubilee?”

“From X-men.”

“Jesus, Nasir. You know I only saw the movies.” Agron held the glasses up to his face.

Nasir plucked the sunglasses from his hands. “You didn’t see the cartoons?”

Agron glanced up at the ceiling, delving deeper into memories of his childhood, with his brother and him fighting over the remote--

He quickly stopped his search. “I don’t remember.”

“Jubilee is one of the X-men. She’s Wolverine’s sidekick.”

That dashed any of the more painful memories from his attention, if not his mind. He quirked his eyebrows when he turned to Nasir. “Wolverine has a sidekick?”

“Yes. She has a yellow jacket, pink sunglasses, and bubblegum. But Dania’s a little young to trust with bubblegum all night.”

“Good idea.” Agron paused. Then… “And who’s going to be Wolverine?”

Nasir rubbed his jaw with his hand. Or more precisely, he rubbed his beard.

“ _You_?” Agron gaped.

“You don’t think I’d look good?” Nasir grinned. “Maybe you should be Phoenix,” he teased.

“Who’s--” It clicked for Agron a moment later. “Hey!”

He grabbed the Bunnicula costume and threw it at Nasir’s face. Carrot juice or not, Nasir still laughed when Agron followed up by tackling him.

 

“Stupid fucking spandex,” Agron growled. Locking himself in the bathroom afforded him the opportunity to get a few more curses in under his breath.

He wouldn’t have had a problem with this outfit when he first met Nasir. But once he hit his 30s, much as he’d like to deny it, anything skintight was not as flattering. At least the yellow sash across his stomach helped. A little.

Fuck it. Nasir loved him anyway.

“Agron!”

...Though his impatient tone didn’t suggest that at the moment.

“One minute!” Aorn adjusted his hair, gave up on it, and went to the door.

He found Rashad pawing at the door and Dania fidgeting in her costume while Nasir straightened it. The least distracted, Dania looked over first. One short shriek later and the four year old cut off her giggle by pressing her hand into her mouth.

Nasir followed her gaze. His eyes went wide and remained that way even after Rashad saw and started cackling.

“Are we all ready?” Agron asked.

Having managed to silence his laughter, Rashad spoke. “Dad, why are you Jean Grey?”

“I didn’t want you to eat me if I went as a walking carrot.”

Nasir’s eyes returned to normal. He stepped over to Agron, then reached out to touch his hair. “I like the wig, Red.”

Agron rested his hand on Nasir’s nape. “I’m losing it the moment we get back, Sideburns.”

“Dads!” Dania yelled. Faced with the prospect of candy, it seemed that even her father’s cross dressing was not enough to instill her with patience.

“Dania--”

Before Nasir could finish, Agron had scooped up their daughter into his arms. “Alright Bunnicula and Jubilee, let’s eat carrots and shoot fireworks.” He glanced back at Nasir. “Fireworks, right?”

“Basically.”

Rashad hissed in his own vampire battlecry before opening the door and charging out.

“God, he is so your son,” Agron mumbled before following.

 

The wig didn’t make it through the night. The kids didn’t make it much longer after that, either. But come the next day, while they ate their candy, they were already plotting for next Halloween. Even from a distance, Agron and Nasir heard their excited babbling.

“Gladiators?” Nasir swept up the discarded candy and handed a snickers bar to Agron.

“We shouldn’t have gone with Spartacus. He always gives them these ideas.” Agron ripped open the bar. “But I promise I’ll be your favorite gladiator lover.”

Nasir laughed. He quickly pried open his own candy. “You’ll always be my favorite gladiator.”

Agron leaned in to whisper in Nasir’s ear. “You can be mine if you know how to use your sword.”

Nasir snorted. He also shoved him. But before he could kiss him, the kids returned to reclaim their abandoned treasure, which was fine. Clawing and interrupting children with their last minute costumes or not, this was all Agron wanted.

Well, maybe not all. Nasir wearing less next year would be a nice bonus.


End file.
